


日常片段

by Crifi



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, My First AO3 Post, i guess?
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crifi/pseuds/Crifi
Summary: Dethklok的日常生活片段，时间线上是倒叙。从Doomstar后一直到dethklok成立前





	日常片段

01  
“祝Toki回来——操！你他妈别吐我身上！”  
Murderface骂骂咧咧地推开Toki，后者转了一圈，摇晃着站稳。他抬头正要反驳Murderface，喉咙突然一酸，呕地一声，吐了出来。  
四人都被吓了一跳，DJ和灯光也恰到好处地停了下来，派对上的所有人——其实也就Dethklok的五个人——都目不转睛地注视着Toki。  
“呃！”Nathan后退一步，庆幸自己站的本来就比较远，没有被波及到多少。  
“Toki！Skwisgaar！快把他拉住！”Pickles学着Nathan的样子后退一步，干脆利落地把麻烦扔给了队友。  
Skwisgaar是最惨的一个：Toki几乎和他贴面而站，完全是正对着他吐的。他用尽全力才没让自己的拳头贴上Toki那张醉醺醺的傻脸，但酸臭的呕吐物味，热乎乎的触感，全都在疯狂挑战着他的神经。  
最终，Skwisgaar抓住Toki的领子，对一旁默默举着香槟的仆人吩咐：“准备一盆冰水，嗯，还有，新的衣服。”  
东西很快被呈上，但四人为了冰水的使用权开始了争抢。谁不想欺负一把Toki呢？可一晚上把他灌醉四次再泼醒四次似乎不太可行。宝贵的机会只有一次，没人想让它从指尖溜走。  
在此期间Toki一直呆呆地站着，被Skwisgaar抓着衣领，看看水盆，看看酒杯，看看队友，偶尔低头看看自己和呕吐物。  
最终，他们用石头剪刀布决定了冰水的归属。尽管Murderface抱怨连连，他们还是不得不承认，Nathan的核冬天绝对比他们的激光，武士刀，洲际导弹更Brutal。  
“醒来！Toki！”Nathan高举起水盆，一口气把漂着冰块的冷水，从头到脚，浇了Toki一身，“咱们还有个派对要继续呢！”

02  
“咱们还有个派对要继续呢！”Pickles灌了一大口伏特加，手搭在身旁俄罗斯模特的肩上，对Nathan露出一个醉醺醺的笑。  
“呃，这些超模。”Nathan有点累了，也许他需要躺下，好好享受一波这帮美人的卖力服务。但是现在，他连躺下都觉得累，甚至只是轻微的转动眼球，都让他头晕目眩。  
“怎么，尼栽当机齐人？”Skwisgaar的口音和语病在他醉的厉害之后变的更加厉害了，只有他自己清楚他在说什么。Nathan想摇摇头，但是有什么力量在压着他，让他动弹不得。  
Murderface摇摇晃晃地走上前，用力推了Nathan肩膀一把：“给他，给他上，点机油！”然后拍了一把Nathan身边超模的屁股。这位不懂英语的美女惊讶地抖了一下，然后更卖力地用自己的胸部去磨蹭Nathan的手臂。  
“呃，我不知道，我只是，呃。”Nathan终于能开口了，他的声音如同巨雷在他颅骨里回荡。该死，也许是刚刚试的那什么“超正的巴拉巴拉粉末”，不该信那个长胡子混蛋的......  
“呃，我去坐一会，呃，就好。”Nathan缓慢地挪向沙发。他用手扶着一旁的柜子，撑着自己的身体前进。眼前的一切都是扭曲不定的，桌子弯成一条线，沙发旋转像个漩涡。他的手指碰到了什么东西，一不小心，那东西像是飞镖，插到了地上。  
他低头看去：那是一张合照。照片上五个人对着镜头，举着Dethklok的Logo。五个人？他迟钝的大脑一遍遍地数着照片上的人数：我，Pickles，Skwisgaar，Murderface......还有谁？  
“Nathan？”Pickles的声音响起，他在好奇。他恐怕是这间房子里目前唯一一个还有着可以用来好奇的理智的人了。  
“没什么，什么也没有，”Nathan抬脚略过那张照片，把自己重重砸向了沙发，“什么也没有。”

03  
“什么也没有。”  
“什么也没有？”Pickles的语气更加愤怒了，“你是说，你，什么也......你，没有想着和她......”  
“那你呢？穿的跟个，跟个卖房子的中介一样跟在她屁股后头！”Nathan忍不住低吼着回应。  
Pickles的眼睛瞪得更大了：“你怎么——”  
“——好了好了！你们能不能不要吵了！”Skwisgaar出声打断了二人的争吵。  
“就是啊，”Toki郁闷地踢了一脚垃圾箱，这么多天下来，他已经完全熟练地掌握了旱冰鞋的使用方式，再也不会滑倒了，“你俩又不是唯一被她拒绝的人。”  
“等等，我还没去问她呢。”Nathan提出抗议。  
其他四人无视了Nathan的这句挣扎。  
“为什么潜水艇里就不能带女人！”Murderface愤怒地叹了口气。  
“而女人就能有她的'电动小伙伴'，呃！”Pickles大力锤墙，不愿回忆那次惨痛的失败。  
“这不公平！”Toki大声抗议。  
“什么意思，是不能带女人还是那个，呃，'电动小伙伴'之类的玩意？”Nathan有点没跟上话题切换的速度。  
“都是！”Toki停顿了一下，继续说，“而且为什么女人能有她的'电动小伙伴'而我们就没有！”  
“你要是想要，可以去找她借，不过那会真的很gay。”Skwisgaar默默补充。  
“不，我是说，电动的，男性用的，小伙伴，懂吗？懂吗？”Toki有些恼怒。  
“你是说飞机杯？”Murderface嗤之以鼻，“那都是死老百姓用的东西。”  
“是啊，”Skwisgaar点点头，“死老百姓。”他的声音渐渐变低。  
幸福的死老百姓！  
“好了，男孩们！”Charles的声音突然响起，把沉浸在幻想中的五人吓得一激灵，全都回过神来。经纪人不知什么时候已经站在了门口。  
“操！Charles你什么时候来的？”Murderface第一个开口。  
“呃，大概在你们讨论'电动小伙伴'那里，”经纪人拍拍手，“好了，男孩们，动起来，动起来，我们还有歌要录呢！”

04  
“好了，男孩们，动起来，动起来，我们还有歌要录呢！”Charles拍拍手，望着沙发上的五人。他们全都以一种诡异的姿势瘫着，可无论那姿势看起来有多难受，他们都一动不动。  
“等等，Charles，我们在比赛。”Nathan解释道。  
“对，看谁能用这个蠢姿势待最长时间不动。”Pickles兴致勃勃地补充。  
“呃，我得提醒你们，这个姿势，对你们的颈椎不太好。”Charles看了眼手表。已经过了预定的录歌时间15分钟了。  
“哦又来了，机器人！”Murderface嘟囔着抱怨。  
“老太婆。”Pickles迅速接了一句。  
“仿生人。”这次是Skwisgaar。  
“呃......牙仙？”Toki试着接了一句。  
“Toki，牙仙根本不是骂人的词。”Nathan提醒道。  
“哦，差不多啦。”Toki嘟囔着逃避错误。  
一时间空气有些沉默，Charles默不作声地打量着他们，每个人都能感到他的目光刺在自己的身上，不过对于习以为常的他们而言，这目光根本没啥份量。  
“好吧，我已经通知了，话说完了，你们，呃，继续比赛，加油。”Charles叹了口气，转身离开，“哦对了，顺便一提。”在走到门口时，Charles的脚步突然停了下来。  
“下下个月底之前你们就得想出新专辑，所以，加油吧各位。”  
Charles走后，室内一时间寂静无声。  
终于，Nathan打破了沉默：“各位？我感觉不到我的胳膊了。”  
“我感觉不到我的腿了。”这是Pickles。  
“我也是。”Toki小声附议。  
“我还好——嗷！”Murderface试着扭了下头，疼的差点蹦起来，“我的脖子！”  
“呃，各位？我感觉不到我的两只手了，实话实说这开始有点不舒服了.......”Skwisgaar的声音有点没底气。  
“不！Skwisgaar！在分出胜负之前，我们不能放弃！”Toki激动地说，“听到了吗，我们不能放弃！”  
“Toki是对的，我们可是Dethklok，不能这么随便放弃，”Nathan想要点点头，但是他的脖子不太听使唤，他只能继续说道，“我们不能放弃！”

05  
“我们不能放弃！”Nathan愤怒地低吼着，用力一拳砸在了墙壁上，正中墙上“coming”一词的“o”。  
“不能放弃？”Murderface气的全身都在发抖，“我的贝斯，我的扬声器......全都完了！”他愤怒地瞪着Nathan，加重重复了一遍最后四个字：  
“全都完了！”  
Nathan感觉背上被Magnus刺的伤口正在隐隐作痛，让他心底烦躁至极。他回瞪Murderface，努力让自己听起来冷静一些：“一切没有完，我们还可以重来。”  
Pickles捡起被折成两段的鼓棒，默默敲了敲：“他妈的Magnus......”他嘟囔了几句，没人能听清。  
Murderface还处在发飙的边缘，只差临门一脚。Skwisgaar拍拍Nathan的肩膀，示意他冷静，不要刺激Murderface了。现在这个情况下，他是最冷静的那个人：“一切都没完，Murderface。我们不是刚出道的小团，我们是Dethklok，这种麻烦，不可能难倒我们。”  
“对！”Pickles突然提高音量加入了他们的对话，他怒气冲冲地挥舞着手里断掉的鼓棒，“而且你猜怎么着！我们他妈的要做出全世界最棒的一张新专辑！没有Magnus！我们就是Dethklok！”  
他恶狠狠地踢了一脚被砸烂的鼓，像是把它当成了Magnus而报复。Skwisgaar看看Nathan，见他没有动作，微叹了口气：“好吧，我去给Charles打个电话。”  
“你们都冷静一些，”离开房间前，Skwisgaar又提醒了一句，他可不希望回来后看见他们三个打成一团，“要知道，这又不是什么绝境。”

06  
“要知道，这又不是什么绝境。”Magnus斜坐在沙发上，调试手中的吉他。他正在对着Murderface说话，后者焦躁不安，来来回回地在房间里里走来走去。  
“可是，天啊，Magnus，四十分钟后就是我们的第一次演出了，可Nathan的服装被完全毁了！”Murderface摇着头，双手不断地在空中比划着，附和主人的急躁。  
“冷静点，Murderface，”Skwisgaar抬头看了一眼贝斯手，“实在不行他也能光着上场。”  
“呃，各位？”Nathan突然推门进来。所有人的目光顿时都落在了他身上。他光着上半身，手里拎着那件沾满了呕吐物的上衣，“坏消息，他们没有备用演出服了。”  
“啊！你当时为什么要站的离那个醉鬼那么近！”Pickles翻了个白眼。  
“那是个意外！”Nathan回吼道。  
“现在争吵也没有意义，Nathan，你只能光着上场了。”Magnus放下吉他，直视着Nathan。  
“行吧，我倒也无所谓。”Nathan耸耸肩，低头看了看自己的小腹，然后表情放松了一些。  
Murderface张张嘴，像是还想说什么，紧张让他的胃都开始绞痛。Magnus起身，走到Murderface身边，拍拍他的肩膀：“放轻松，没什么大不了的。”

07  
“放轻松，没什么大不了的。”  
Nathan试图让自己的声音听起来更加温和亲切，但是，好吧，基因根本就没给过他这样的天赋。  
SNB的前主唱正坐在吧台前，戒备地瞪着他，像是护食的野狗，但又像时刻都在准备逃之夭夭。他叫什么来着？Nathan在脑海中飞快地回忆，好像是Pick？不，Pickles？  
“呃，自我介绍一下，我叫Nathan，Nathan Explosion。”  
“Nathan Explosion，”Pickles极慢地念出这个名字，眯起眼睛，打量着Nathan，“你找我有什么事情？”  
“是这样的，我想组一个新乐队，而你在我的候选名单上。”Nathan相信自己说的很礼貌。  
“乐队？”红发男人瞪大了眼，随后他笑了起来，“我懂你的意思了。”Nathan心里升起一丝希望。  
“你就是来嘲笑我的！Pickles！一个因为毒品和醉酒而毁了自己乐团的傻逼！”Pickles脸上冒出愤怒的红晕，他用力把手里的空瓶子砸向Nathan，“你高兴了？啊？”  
好吧，他应该是醉了。Nathan躲开那个瓶子，大步走到Pickles面前，近到几乎面贴面：“听我说完——”  
“去你的！”Pickles用头撞向Nathan，他的额头撞在Nathan的鼻骨上，Nathan闷哼一声，但是没有动，他伸手按住Pickles的肩膀，礼尚往来，他也狠狠撞向Pickles的鼻骨。  
“唔！”Pickles摇晃了一下，摔下座位，落在了两把椅子中间，卡在了那里。  
酒吧里的其他人并没有对他们投来太多目光，酒后闹事在这里太常见了。Nathan喘着气，他努力克制自己再给Pickles脸上来几拳的冲动，对着他低吼：“冷静下来了？”  
Pickles也在喘着气，他用发抖的手擦了一把鼻子，摸了满手的血。Nathan被这个动作影响，也下意识地摸了一把自己的鼻子：他也在流鼻血。  
好极了，我们现在有一个共同点了，这对团建而言可是加分项。Nathan想道。  
Pickles点点头，于是Nathan伸手拉他站起来。面对面站着，Nathan才发现Pickles比他矮了许多，对于他这个个头的人来说，刚刚那一击可真够有力的。  
“行了，”Pickles迅速抽回手，“那就来说说你那个什么乐队的事吧。”

End

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢你！这是我第一次在ao3发东西，以后还会发别更多的！


End file.
